Eternal Nights with You
by theatregeek001
Summary: "It boggles my mind that after nine-hundred years of life, countless death threats and ten regenerations, I find myself at a loss for words when I'm around her. She's shown me I don't know a thing." A collection of "off screen" adventures that reveal the way Rose Tyler changed the Tenth Doctor into a better man. Ten/Rose
1. A Crimson Blush

Eternal Nights with You

Summary: "It boggles my mind that after nine-hundred years of life, countless death threats and ten regenerations, I find myself at a loss for words when I'm around her. She's shown me I don't know a thing." A collection of "off screen" adventures that reveal the way Rose Tyler changed the Tenth Doctor into a better man. Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliated characters. This all for my own enjoyment!

Author's Note: This is a bunch of "off screen" days/adventures with Rose and the Doctor, and will show how their love affair blossoms and shines, changing both of them and fueling their existence. In this story, Doomsday may happen but it will most certainly have a happier ending! I want each chapter to be its own episode, both with the crazy near-death experiences but also some without. I promise there will be a lot of cute fluff and some very romantic "episodes" too. I can guarantee that 99.9% of the places visited will be completely made up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Crimson Blush

The TARDIS felt hot. The Doctor was running his hands along her control panel and wincing as his hand seared in pain. He was concerned and at a loss of what to do. He had checked all the levels and all had been just dandy, and there was nothing in the oxygen supply that was leaking and causing a temperature change. Her thermostat looked great, but the TARDIS still felt like a stovetop to the touch.

"Do you have a fever, is that it? Have I been working you too hard, hmm?" he murmured under his breath as he switched a red lever over to try and travel at a slower speed. Maybe she just needed to cool down. He licked his lips as he watched the levels stay at exactly where they were and he let out a frustrated groan and sank back into a chair. He began to run his fingers through his heap of hair when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice carried through the archway toward him and he couldn't help but smile. He turned his head toward the entryway and saw her appear under the twinkling lights that sat above the doorway. Her golden strands glistened under the small amount of light protruding into the control room and she walked toward him with that Rose-like wiggle, the one that slowly drove him insane. She was smiling at him; her famous tongue smile that gave him shivers and made his hearts beat faster. She sat down next to him and studied him. "What's wrong?" she asked kindly, gently placing a hand on his arm. He masked his racing pulse with a sigh and shrugged.

"The TARDIS is hot." He stated plainly, and Rose placed a finger to his lips, causing his pulse to race even faster.

"Doctor, you know she can hear you! You have to play hard to get if you want to win a girl like her!" she teased, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. He grabbed her finger from his mouth and then took hold of her whole hand, leading her to the control panel.

"Here!" he said enthusiastically. He placed Rose's hand on the edge of the control panel and she jerked it back immediately.

"Ow!" she shrieked and looked at the Doctor in shock. "What'd you do that for? It was a joke!" He grinned.

"I told you she was hot." Rose let out an exasperated sigh.

"What should we do? Should we land somewhere and let her rest? Is there something wrong?" The Doctor shrugged again.

"Probably should land. All the levels and the thermostat look fine. I'm thinking she's just tired!" Rose looked worried. She bit her lip and looked down at the control panel again.

"Don't land anywhere with anybody who would want to kill us. Isolated. Somewhere she can rest and we won't have to make her travel before she's ready." She looked at the Doctor who was already punching coordinates into the machine. He looked at her gratefully and smiled. He knew she could see through the worry that was rising inside of him too, and he was glad she was able to express what he was afraid to. If he let his fears out and let his guard down the TARDIS would be able to sense it. That scared him more than anything, because the TARDIS lived to protect him, and if she sensed he was upset or anxious, she would become that way too. For a moment he almost let his mind travel back to those first few months after the destruction of his planet and how the TARDIS mourned with him but he shook it off. Thinking about that would only lead to what he was trying to avoid. If he made the TARDIS worry she could get worse, and he didn't know what was wrong to begin with. With one last flourish of his hand the TARDIS came to a gentle stop much to the Doctor and Rose's surprise, for the Doctor usually landed rather harshly. He placed a hand on the wall of the TARDIS and smiled.

"Alright, you rest. Rose and I are going to explore. We'll check on you in a bit, okay?" The TARDIS hummed thankfully to the Doctor's words and he patted the wall before turning to Rose. She stood with her hands on her hips and her face cold stone.

"You just want to leave? Go out and maybe grab some food while the TARDIS sits here?" she was amazed at him. She knew he was worried, but he didn't even seem to care that there could be something wrong with his home. He nodded and grinned like a maniac – his usual "Doctor" mask.

That smile. Rose knew that smile. He reserved for one of three things, when he had a brilliant beyond brilliant yet terribly life threatening idea, when bananas were in season, or when he was trying to hide how he really felt and come off as excited as he possibly could. She didn't know where they were, but she knew the first was not the reason for his exuberance. She wasn't sure if bananas were even grown wherever they were but it could be because of them that his face was so elated, but the reasonable part of her knew that the real reason for his smile was the last purpose. He needed to get his mind off his fears and he knew that waiting on the TARDIS to see how she felt would not change anything. With a roll of her eyes she reached for his hand and led him out of the TARDIS, placing a key around her neck as she went.

When they stepped outside Rose's eyes widened. It was dusk; the sky was a light pink color with hints of purple and blue swirling through the clouds. A sun was just peeking over the horizon of a mountain range that looked like a handful of peanuts pressed together. There was a river of some sort of crimson liquid flowing to her right, and some beautifully exotic birds flew overhead cooing like pigeons, but more sing-songy. She smiled and looked up at the Doctor who was grinning a genuine smile now and squeezing Rose's hand.

"Like it?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. She smiled with her tongue peeking between her perfect teeth again, and the Doctor felt those familiar butterflies. She giggled and nodded, looking out in utter amazement.

"When are we?" she asked lightly, her eyes following the path of the birds. He loved that question. He began to walk with a fast, excited pace as he told Rose about the planet, most of the words lost on her but she smiled nonetheless and enjoyed the pure joy he had from it, squeezing his hand in encouragement to keep speaking.

"This, my dear Rose, is Arriedney! Year 20456r8! It's the millennium of peace, and all life here is calm and serene! About two centuries ago this land was ruled by a Rabenok named Arwin and –"

"Rebenok?" Rose asked. There were so many different kinds of alien lifeforms, and Rose had no idea what was what. The Doctor nodded.

"Sort of like lions. Big, mane-y, a roar that can be heard for miles but only when they're hungry. Like to eat gillyfish, a type of fungus grown in their native springs. The water is a reddish color because of rare minerals that are actually very good for acne, it's a shame humans don't have it because that would save YEARS of embarrassing school photos and awkward low self-esteem scenarios, but this Arwin fellow was eventually overruled and the land has been peaceful ever since. Come on! The village is this way!" He kept babbling on as he led Rose toward the village, his eyes dancing as he revealed more about the culture and the lives of the people who lives on Arriendney. She couldn't help the feeling of love that encompassed every fiber of her being as she watched him light up. She knew it was a defense mechanism and that deep down he was worried about the TARDIS, and she wanted more than anything to assuage those fears. He led her though the town toward a strip with what she assumed was restaurants, and as they sat down at a table by a café she reached out and cupped his face. He looked at her, a small hint of lust hidden beneath his chocolate eyes, and she felt her stomach do a somersault. That simple gesture had broken his train of thought regarding the planet and he suddenly could think of nothing but the way the brilliant night sky illuminated off of Rose's cheekbones, and the way her face held nothing but compassion for him as she gently stroked his jawbone with her thumb. He felt a strange surge of emotions wash over him. He didn't know why, but the desire to kiss her, to taste her, to see what she would feel like began to etch itself into his mind. His exuberance about the planet and the underlying worry about the TARDIS began to slip away from his as he looked into her eyes, but before he had a chance to lean in she bit her lip and caused his entire body to shiver.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, moving her hand from his face to rest on his wrist. He followed her movements, reality setting back in and rational thought once again entering his head. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, wondering if she could sense his thoughts about her. Instead, choosing to ignore the embarrassment that was threatening to show on his cheeks he just grinned again – the maniac grin.

"Course!" he said as a woman approached their table. Her skin was furry and her face feline-ish. She reminded Rose of the nurses from New New Earth and she frowned. The Doctor gave Rose a quick wink as he told the waitress he'd like two cuppas and she walked away calmly.

"They have cuppa here?" Rose inquired, smiling. The Doctor laughed and nodded. He began to say something else but Rose stopped him. "You never answered my question. Not honestly." Her eyes spoke seriously, but a small smile of concern rested on her face and the Doctor couldn't help but sigh. Leave it to Rose Tyler to be able to see through his mask.

"After we finish here we should go back. Just to check on the TARDIS." He replied as calmly as he could, and Rose nodded in agreement. She could sense the subtext of that sentence as well as she could sense his discomfort with the whole situation, and before long they were both heading back to the TARDIS hand in hand, but the Doctor wasn't speaking as much.

The twinkling starlight made the TARDIS look like it belonged in a Van Gogh painting. Colors bounced off of the blue frame to create a sort of halo above it, but the Doctor took no notice at the moment and bolted inside to see how the TARDIS was doing. Rose took one last look at the art before her before following the Doctor inside. She saw him leaning against the back wall by the archway that led to the bedrooms, his eyes closed.

"Welp, still hot." He groaned and opened his eyes to look at Rose. "You should get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head as he walked over to the control panel but Rose followed, sleep not a factor to her at the moment.

"What do you need, Doctor?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing we can do. Just gotta sit here and wait it out. Rose, you really should sleep." He turned away from her and she gaped at him for a moment before turning and walking toward the bedrooms. This wasn't like him. He always tried to solve a problem, always. He was never one for sitting things out and playing things by ear. She reached the door to her bedroom but didn't go in. Instead she leaned against the wall and began to speak to the TARDIS.

"Hey, there." She hummed, and she felt the familiar vibration of the TARDIS responding to her. Since the events that led to the Doctor's regeneration she and the TARDIS had a connection, probably because part of the machine still lived inside of Rose even though she didn't know it. "I'm worried about you, you know." She whispered. "Is there….is there a fuse that's bad?" The TARDIS shook, and Rose took that to mean she was saying no to her question. She bit her lip again as she kept trying to narrow down the problem to no avail.

The Doctor sat in the kitchen area of the TARDIS fiddling with his thumbs. He was frustrated with himself for not having the slightest clue what was going on, and he knew that sitting on Arriedney wouldn't solve much. All this planet had were those birds and that red water. Sure, a few Rebenok lived here but what use would they be to fixing an overheating time machine. It didn't work like a car, some coolant and water would not suffice to cool his old girl down. Plus, his feelings of late toward Rose were really starting to mess with his head. All he wanted to do all the time was push her against the wall and kiss her brains out, and it was irritating him beyond measure. He groaned and tried to push Rose from his mind, thinking more about coolant and water just because he had nothing else to think about.

An hour later he was going over levels again and desperately searching for a way to solve this puzzle. He was looking though an array of files when Rose came running into the room straight toward the control panel. She had a smile on her face that would make the Chesire Cat grin for his money, and the Doctor was confused beyond belief.

"Rose, what are you-" He began to say.

"Water." She replied, her eyes sparkling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Water…What about water?" She rolled her eyes.

"The TARDIS needs water!" He laughed at her and reached for her hand, ignoring the spark that he felt as he touched her skin.

"How do you know that, hm?" She smiled her tongue smile one more time and the Doctor had to mentally slap himself to repress the groan that threatened to voice itself. She leaned up right by his ear and whispered very slowly, almost sultrily, although the Doctor chose to believe he was just hearing things.

"I asked her, and she agreed, Doctor." He looked at her in earnest confusion for a moment.

"What do you mean you asked her?" His eyes were dark, concerned. His voice was caked in concentration and all smiles had left his face. The TARDIS cannot communicate with humans. It's impossible. He knows because he knows a TARDIS better than anything in the universe. So, why, then, could Rose speak to it?

"Doctor, we can talk about that later. Right now the TARDIS needs water, she needs a bath!" The Doctor was about to protest but her last sentence threw him.

"A bath?" Rose smiled.

"C'mon, flying around so many hot nebulas and whatever else we've been by, she's tired! Just as you said. Just needs a little rinsing down."

"Rose," the Doctor began, "I already tried hosing her down. There's a button here that washes the TARDIS while we fly. I pressed it four times." Rose cocked her head to the side.

"You didn't use mineral water with replenishing power like the crimson rive here now, did you?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Of course! Right, minerals are nature's best assets to cures and remedies of all sorts. Rose, grab me that bucket over there and follow me. Allons-y, Rose, hurry!" He bolted out of the front door to the river. With a swoop he grabbed the bucket from Rose and scooped up some water from the river, splashing the TARDIS with it. The light on top of the box flashed in appreciation, and the Doctor grinned wildly and continued to splash, shrieking in excitement and bouncing with anticipation. Rose helped too with a smaller bucket she found inside the one the Doctor was using, and before long they had rinsed the entire exterior of the TARDIS with the river water. One last swoop from the Doctor and he ran back inside, pouring the mineral water into the TARDIS's water supply, cleansing it of all radioactive material it may have acquired. He ran to the wall and placed his hand on it.

"WELL DONE, ROSE TYLER!" He screamed and ran to where she was standing. He lifted her off of her feet in a moment and spun her around. Both laughed and he set her down slowly, gazing into her eyes. "How did you do that?" She shrugged.

"Dunno, but I can talk to the TARDIS, that much I'm certain. Does it really matter, why don't we spend one more day here and just relax, and then tomorrow we can go out exploring more! Maybe find some weird epidemic we have to save the world from, yeah?" The Doctor smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

"Rose Tyler, you saved the TARDIS. My last remnant of my home and I thank you." She smiled at him and it suddenly hit him again. The urge to kiss her, to taste her. He didn't give in to temptation and instead walked over to the control panel. "Glad you feel better, TARDIS." He said and the machine hummed appreciatively. The Doctor turned back to Rose.

"Where to next?"

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a sort of boring and anti-climatic chapter to establish the feel of the story. Thanks for reading and please review so I know if I should keep going or not.


	2. A Pair of Matching Shoes

Eternal Nights with You

Summary: "It boggles my mind that after nine-hundred years of life, countless death threats and ten regenerations, I find myself at a loss for words when I'm around her. She's shown me I don't know a thing." A collection of "off screen" adventures that reveal the way Rose Tyler changed the Tenth Doctor into a better man. Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliated characters. This all for my own enjoyment!

Author's Note: Two in one day! Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Pair of Matching Shoes

The Doctor had never felt more nervous. The day before he and Rose had been running through acidic lava, chasing after tribal aliens that were threatening to sell Rose's hair for food, and eventually being forced to break the door that connected their world to all the other worlds after discovering that their King was trying to play soviet dictator to all dimensions. They hadn't eaten in two days, Rose had blisters on her palms from sliding down jungle rope, and above all the Doctor had lost his favorite pair of shoes.

He stood in the control room waiting. Rose had hinted at the desire to go dancing after such an exhausting day, and he couldn't say no to her. No matter how hard he tried. He could not say no. Ever. A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought about this and he couldn't help but think about the way she was able to persuade him without even trying. Whether it was as drastic as sparing a life or as simple as buying he some chips, Rose Tyler had unequivocally found a place in his heart. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was in love with her, that thought alone got his hearts racing so quickly he couldn't breathe, but he would dare to declare he cares for her deeply. Yes, that is a nice, simple way to put it. Besides, loving someone when your forever is eras longer than everyone else's in the entire universe is a silly, childish game to play. He sighed and began to tap his foot as he waited for Rose to come find him. He grimaced a little as his new shoes pinched at his toes and then scowled. That damn lava robbed him of his most trusty pair of chucks. He had others in his massive closet of clothes, but none of them matched his suit, nor did they fit his new regenerations abnormally large feet. He gingerly sat down and began to remove the shoes so could massage his injured toes, when he heard a small noise and looked up.

His hearts stopped.

There she was, his perfect companion, dressed in a white gown; a brilliant crystal waterfall that was cascading down her body. His gaze moved slowly, his mouth began to gape open and his eyes widened as he took notice of her hair, its gold strands tied together as if she were a Greek goddess. Small white rose clips were entwined throughout her locks, and his eyes move down to her face where soft pink blush and lipstick enhanced her brilliance even more, not that he thought she ever needed it. Pearl earrings gave her ears a Hollywood glamour look, but more reserved and pure. Then he gulped as he followed the pattern of the dress, noticing the way it clung to her chest and showed just enough cleavage to be tasteful and yet give nothing away. Just below her breasts the long dress had a piece of fabric that fell all the way to the floor, drawing his eyes to her hips and curves and making him feel tiny. She did it again.

She took his breath away.

She didn't even have to look at him and he was ready to do anything for her. He realized she had been standing there for at least a minute and he hadn't said a word. She was looking at him timidly, and what she asked him made him weak at the knees.

"Do you think it's too much?" He licked his lips slowly and then closed his mouth, swallowing hard. He couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful she looked. All he could do was must a small head shake and croak out,

"N-no…You look…" she smiled. Her tongue stayed in her mouth but there was something about this smile that made the Doctor want to pin her up against the wall of the TARDIS. It was so genuine, so happy, and full of something the Doctor couldn't quite put his hands on. His mind swarmed around that thought for a moment before he snapped back to reality at the sound of her laughter.

"Doctor, where are your shoes?" His eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Oh! They're over there. I wanted to feel my feet one last time before I danced the night away." He gave her a silly grin and began dancing a tango with himself and she roared in laughter. Walking over to the shoes she picked them up and handed them to the Doctor.

"If you're going to dance you're going to need shoes, mister." She teased, a glint in her eye. He smiled at her and then looked at the shoes with sheer disgust he attempted to hide. But it was Rose, and Rose saw though everything he did. "Do they not fit?" He didn't know how to respond and Rose stuck her tongue through her smile. He groaned.

"No. Rose, no." She nodded slowly and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Doctor, we'll still dance. But first we're going shopping! I know a great place in London." He gave her one of the most exasperated looks he could muster but she just pouted and he clenched his jaw. It wasn't even worth fighting, he knew he would jump the moment she told him to.

"Right, but we are not stopping to see your mother! Not tonight, tomorrow perhaps, but not right now." He punched in the coordinates as Rose rolled her eyes.

"My mother likes you, no matter what you say." The Doctor didn't look at Rose as he replied, still staring at the screen.

"Right, she likes me about as far as she can carry me, Rose." He smiled widely. "Aha! Here we are!" Rose shook her head as she smiled at him.

"Whatever you say, Doctor!" she sang as she bounced off of the TARDIS and into the streets of London.

The city was bustling. It was mid-evening, perhaps seven or so, and the crowds were one in a million. In twenty years Rose had never seen London so crowded, and that was saying something. The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand and led her though the crowded avenues and brick boulevards toward the strip with the best shops. He gritted his teeth slightly; he really did not feel like shopping. It was such a domestic activity, and the Doctor was far beyond domesticity. Still, when he turned around and saw Rose laugh at the street performers juggling bowling pins or the families bustling from one store to the next, it all felt worth it.

"Turn right at this next street, Doctor. The store is at the corner." He nodded and did as he was told. Rose got in front of him and led him into the rather cramped building and squeezed his hand. He sighed as he looked at the racks of shoes in front of him. With a nod he gestured to Rose.

"Why don't you pick? I'll sit here, and then afterwards we can go dancing, yeah?" She shrugged.

"Alright, but if I bring you back a pair of stilettos I expect you to try them on." He laughed as she walked away and sat down on the bench by the door. He looked around him and saw posters for old movies, a clock, and rows upon rows upon rows of shoes, which rather surprised him considering how tiny the place was. A man with a polka dot bowtie came up to him and asked if he needed help, which he declined and continued to sit while Rose shopped. She came back after ten minutes time with a single shoe box in her hands. He opened his arms accordingly.

"Lay them on me!" he exclaimed and she handed him the box. He opened the lid and saw a pair of black converse, brand new, the white tips still practically glowing. He looked at her.

"You do know me well." He announced as he closed the lid. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, and those are last of the size that would fit Big Foot so I figured they would fit you." He grinned at her and got up to go pay for the shoes. Rose watched him walk away. "Big feet. Abnomally big feet he's got." She muttered under her breath_. I wonder what else might be big…_ She blushed the thought away and cleared her throat, trying to distract herself from any inappropriate thoughts. Lately her mind had been playing all sorts of scenarios out of her and the Doctor, especially in her dreams. As if, she thought to herself for the millionth time that week. She couldn't help her eyes dropping to rest on the Doctor's behind as he bent over to tie his new shoes. She bit her lip to keep from sighing, and when he stood back up he looked as if he had just woken up. His eyes were bright eyed and bushy, and his hair was as unmanageable as ever. She smiled and playfully elbowed him in the gut.

"Well, look at you all handsome." She said, her tongue sticking out through her teeth. The Doctor was inches away from her face and for the moment all the noise, all the bustling city folk and all the shopping mania that surrounded them faded away. The Doctor's eyes dropped from Rose's eyes to her lips where her tongue lightly grazed their surface. He was starting to lean in, his stomach doing a thousand somersaults and releasing every captive butterfly in his system, and Rose was leaning back, slowly. The Doctor came around right before his lips touched hers and he knew the ramifications could be horrid. Kissing her meant he loved her. Loving her meant he would want more. She would want more. Loving her meant, more than anything, that she would eventually be forced to leave him, and the hollowness he once felt after the destruction of his planet would be all the present, and probably even stronger than in the past. He cleared his throat and pulled away, leaving her kissing the air. She quickly realized he had moved and stopped herself, pulling away from his grasp to adjust her dress. She cleared her throat and started to walk away from him. His hand felt naked without hers enclosed inside of it, and he sprinted to catch up with her. When he reached down for her hand she pulled it away to pretend to fix a strand of hair that had come out of her clips.

"Rose…" he said and she turned to him.

"You know, Doctor, I um….I'm actually kind of tired after the lava planet yesterday, I think we should call it a night. I'm going to go to my mum's. You don't have to come, I know you don't really enjoy her being around or whatever. I'll meet you at the TARDIS in the morning, yeah?" She walked away quickly avoiding his gaze at all costs.

She felt like such an idiot.

He felt like such an ass.

"Rose, wait!" He called and ran to catch up with her. She wiped away the tears as she heard him approach, trying to hide her feelings from him, as he was doing so well with her, not that she knew. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were missing their sparkle, but the moonlight was still glowing. "You look beautiful." She smiled a small smile.

"Thanks." Her whisper sent chills up his spine. He shook his head.

"I don't just mean today." Her brown eyes caught his as he spoke his next thought, taking a shaky breath before. "Always. You always look beautiful. When you have your hair down, when its wavy, when you have no makeup on and are running around in your vest tops. When you stand underneath the lights in the TARDIS.. When your-" he stopped himself. He would not reveal the way her tongue filled smile made him feel. That would be entering forbidden territory, and he was already crossing quite a few lines he had drawn for himself. "When you're…you're not even trying." He finished. She stared at him. His hearts were racing a thousand miles an hour each, and she wasn't speaking.

Idiot.

Suddenly she hugged him. A hug that conveyed everything the kiss would have, if the Doctor had not been so chicken. He wrapped his arms around her and held her strongly, delighting in the soft fabric of her dress and the smell of her hair.

"Where did that come from?" she asked. He smiled.

"I figured we just bought me some rather dashing shoes, and it would be a shame to waste the night." Rose grinned up at him. "Rose Tyler, may I have this dance?" Her heart swelled.

"We don't have any music. And there are so many people around!" She exclaimed. He grinned.

"I'll make some music and then they can dance too." He lifted his sonic screwdriver to the lock of a car and opened the door. He then managed to use it to turn on the stereo and jazz music began to play throughout the streets. With a smile he grabbed her hand and led her to the sidewalk, where he took he in his arms and danced. "I hope this is okay, I know it's not a dance hall or a moonlight lake, but…" Rose shook her head.

"It's perfect." She looked up at him, but was still afraid to look into his eyes in case he tried to pull away like before. He sighed contently and kissed her forehead.

"Any adventure with you is perfect, Rose." He whispered and their eyes met. She didn't lean in, she didn't make any indication of the desire she had bubbling up inside to meet his lips with hers, and he didn't act on his feelings either. But for the moment, in the Doctor's brand new pair of shoes swaying beneath the moonlight, his world was perfect with Rose in his arms. And it hit him like a brick, bringing tears to his eyes he tried to shake away.

He more than cared deeply for her. He loved her.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Eternal Nights with You

Summary: "It boggles my mind that after nine-hundred years of life, countless death threats and ten regenerations, I find myself at a loss for words when I'm around her. She's shown me I don't know a thing." A collection of "off screen" adventures that reveal the way Rose Tyler changed the Tenth Doctor into a better man. Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliated characters. This all for my own enjoyment!

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for reading and for those of you who reviewed I thank you again!

* * *

Chapter 3: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

The Doctor was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. It had been two weeks since the TARDIS had its fever, and three days since he and Rose had danced by those cars in London. Something had changed between them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Before, whenever it had come to Rose it was so easy for him to give in, but he was always able to hold firm if he knew it was really necessary. Now that he knew he loved her it was a whole new ballgame. The past three days he hadn't been sleeping well, he doubted every move he made wondering if he was somehow giving her signals of his love. He was dropping everything he touched, blushing a fiery shade of red whenever she smiled, and he knew better. He was furious with himself for being so human. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had spent the last two hours while Rose took a nap making a pro and con list of what telling her would ensue. He stared at it now dumbfounded, his hearts saying one thing and his brain screaming another.

**PRO:**

**You know how Rose feels. Even if she's never said it, you know.**

**You would be able to live out a brilliant part of your life because you have found the love of it.**

**You would be happy for the first time in centuries.**

**Rose understands you.**

**Rose is beautiful.**

**Any adventure with her is perfect….Even a more domestic one.**

**She bought you shoes**

**She has that tongue smile**

**She's stayed up with you when you can't sleep**

**She stands up to you and that makes you love her more**

**CON:**

**She is human, and she will die. And then you'll have to live with her loss in a way that will make it even harder.**

**Jackie will be your mother in law someday.**

**There is no way…**

No way what, Doctor? He asked himself. He sighed. He had nothing, and the pros heavily outweighed the cons. He sank down in a chair and rubbed his fingers over his eyes when he suddenly heard a familiar giggle and his hearts skipped a beat.

"What?" he asked her, a grin plastered on his face the moment he saw her. Rose shrugged.

"You're rather intriguing when you got your 'I'm-trying-to-figure-something-out' look on that face of yours." She replied. He let out a small chuckle.

"Glad I can intrigue you." He said, a little more seductively than he had intended. She gawked at him, her lips slowly opening in desire. He cleared his throat and stood up, once again hiding his feelings and playing it off as an overly excited man with a mission. "So!" He exclaimed, crossing to the controls. "Where would you like to go today, hm? We got New New Earth, but I think we've been there often enough. Or –" he stopped for a second as the TARDIS beeped at him. He read the description on the screen and gasped. "We got a new planet! It's called Hystine. I don't think I've ever been there actually…" he muttered, his brow coming together in confusion. "How is there a planet I've never been to?" He began to fumble with the buttons, trying to get a reading on the planet and what could possibly inhabit it. Rose sat down in the chair next to him.

"You okay?" she asked, he looked at her with his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" he said. "I've been everywhere!" She laughed.

"Don't tell me you're shocked? What happened to the 'I know everything' façade you show me day in and day out?" she teased, her tongue peeking through her teeth. For a moment the Doctor forgot about the planet and stared at her tongue, but quickly snapped back.

"It's still there." He said, grinning. She rolled her eyes and stood up to look at the screen with the Doctor.

"What does it say?" she asked. He sighed.

"It says…we've got some exploring to do." He replied, his eyes twinkling. He was about to grab her hand and lead her toward the front door of the TARDIS when his eyes sight of the paper his list was on. He gritted his teeth and turned to Rose. "Remind me when we get back…I have something I need to talk to you about, okay?" Rose bit her lip.

"Sure, is everything alright?" she asked. The Doctor grinned his maniac grin and she felt worry edge its way inside of her.

"It's brilliant! Just you know…technicalities….Allons-y, Rose!" He exclaimed and grabbed hold of her hand. With a giggle she followed him out of the TARDIS, but soon stopped dead in her tracks.

"This doesn't look very welcoming, Doctor." She whispered, and he felt her grip tighten.

"No…" he replied slowly. "It doesn't."

The plant was grey. Literally, everything was grey. And there was no one in sight, but both the Doctor and Rose felt a heavy presence surrounding them. They took a few steps forward very slowly and the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver just in case. It was cold, too. Rose felt a shiver go down her spine as a breeze slowly picked up.

"Doctor, look." She said and nudged him in the direction she was looking. He glanced at her for a split second before following her gaze, and his brow once again furrowed.

"Puppies…" he said, and led Rose over the pile of little ones. "What on Earth…"

"On Hystine –" Rose corrected. The Doctor shot her a brilliant smile.

"Are they doing here?" he finished, and knelt down to look at them closer. His screwdriver showed no sign of alien life form living inside of the animals, but they weren't 100% K-9.

"Maybe they're…" Rose began, but quickly silenced herself as she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. Suddenly there was a slimy hand around her throat, and the Doctor jumped up.

"Let her go. NOW." He sneered, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at her captor. He had two heads and grey scaly skin that looked like it had been pulled off a dead fish.

"Identify yourself." The creature said, and the Doctor licked his lips.

"I am the Doctor. That is Rose Tyler, and if you don't let her go in the next ten seconds I am going to make you wish you were never born." He said darkly, icily. The two-headed alien laughed, at least that's what the Doctor assumed it was.

"You'll have to catch me first." He said, and in a second he was gone.

"ROSE." The Doctor cried, and stared at the spot she had been for a second before he heard the puppies crying behind him. He turned around slowly and realized the dogs were stirring, forming a line with each other and creating an arrow shape. "Thank you!" he yelled and ran in the direction the puppies had pointed to. As soon as he ran past, the puppies chased after him eager to see what would happen.

* * *

Rose was fighting against the scaly arm still holding on to her around the neck. She thought about biting it, causing the two headed alien pain and freeing herself, but not knowing what kind of alien he was she didn't want to risk being poisoned by the scales. She looked around as best she could as he led her down a long corridor in a very cold building. It too was grey. She bit her lip as he shoved her into a holding cell.

"What are you?" Rose asked, her voice sounding calmer than she felt. The creature ignored her and walked over to the wall. He gave it three taps and another grey creature with two heads detached itself and stood in front of the other. Rose gasped. The whole building was made of these creatures. The more she looked around the more she could tell the walls weren't just walls – they had thousands of heads.

"She's human." The first creature said to the other. Both let out low gargling noises that Rose took for either laughter or their native language. No, she thought, the TARDIS translates languages for us. She thought about the Doctor and knew it was only a matter of time before he came to rescue her. One of these days I need to rescue him, she thought with a small smile on her face.

A noise distracted her from her thoughts about the Doctor, much to her dismay. When she glanced up her brain began to form a thousand possibilities of how to get out – the walls were completely deteriorating and now hundreds of the two headed creatures were fixating all four eyes on her.

"You know they say dogs are a man's best friend – I can see why!" The Doctor's voice ran through the crowd of people and sounded like music to Rose's ears.

"DOCTOR!" she cried out and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"You got my friend behind bars?" he asked with a fire. The original creature from their landing stepped forward and walked toward the Doctor.

"She is human." He replied simply. The Doctor stared at him with one eye narrowed and his "thinking" face on.

"Yeah…She is…And you are?" He raised his eyesbrows. The creature nodded.

"Not human." It said. The Doctor tilted his head to the side.

"Clearly, but what I don't understand is who you are. What's your name? What do you like to eat for dinner? Do you have any pets?" He asked, a glint growing in his eyes. A puppy whined as if on cue, and suddenly every single creature in the room reacted in a different way. Some ran to the dogs, others back together to reform the wall, and some stayed right where they are. It was utter chaos, and the Doctor ran to Rose. Quickly he opened the cell with his screwdriver and scooped her up in a hug. They were about to leave and return to the TARDIS, leaving the weird two headed aliens alone when they heard screams coming from further down the hall.

"Doctor, " Rose began "that sounds like a little girl." He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon." he said and they ran in the direction of the screams.

A gigantic holding cell stood before them, and inside wee nearly 100 people. The Doctor and Rose ran up to them.

"Help us, please!" A woman holding two children cried out, and Rose looked to the Doctor.

"Are you human?" he asked. The woman nodded and the Doctor put the pieces together.

"Rose –" he said and turned to face her. " The puppies…" She gasped.

"They're turning humans into puppies." She said and the Doctor nodded grimly. "We have to get them out!" she screamed and the Doctor quickly got to work on the locks of the cell.

"Right, before I open the door," he instructed, silencing all the people inside. "how did you all get here?"

"We have a ship, it crash landed about a mile from here." A man said. The Doctor nodded.

"Get back to it. Quickly. I'll save your family and friends and get them back to you!" he said and opened the cellar door. The people rushed out, thanking the Doctor as they ran past and retreating through the empty space where the walls used to be as more and more creatures detached themselves. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"What're you going to do?" she asked. He grinned.

"Improvise!" he replied and grabbed her hand. The creatures were still in a frenzy as the puppies continued to bark and growl.

"It looks like they're in pain." Rose said. The Doctor frowned.

"No – the sounds make them stronger. And the human blood makes the puppies more than puppies. I bet human blood fuels the creatures, but they can't drink it they just have to be around it, so by putting their fuel into a form that creates a sound that harnesses a sort of energy for them, they've created their perfect weapon." The Doctor guessed.

"So we need to get them to stop barking." Rose said. The Doctor nodded as they bounded up a flight of stairs. "How?" The Doctor grinned.

"By turning them back into humans." He responded and stopped on the balcony. His eyes scanned the room for a compressor or a gun or something that the aliens were using to transform the humans.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shrieked, and pointed to the wall not made of the creatures. He looked, but before he had a chance to read Rose had collapsed. He caught her and looked at the wall again. The words BAD WOLF were painted on it, and the Doctor suddenly had a flash from his previous regeneration hit him with full force. His eyes darted back to Rose who was out cold, and his brain was running at a thousand miles an hour. Suddenly a light caught his eye and he looked back to the wall. Below the words BAD WOLF there was a box. A small, grey box that had one flashing red light.

"That's where it is," the Doctor whispered. He was still holding Rose, and he knew he had to get her to wake up. Unless… "No." the Doctor said. "No, no, no, no!" He was angry. That's how the creatures were doing it. If a human looked at the solid wall, read the words BAD WOLF, their DNA was transferred to the box and it would shoot back out toward its victim who was unconscious and unable to defend itself, turning them into a puppy. "I WILL NOT LET YOU CHANGE HER." The Doctor screamed and gently laid Rose on the ground. He lifted his sonic screwdriver to destroy the box and unleash all the DNA, when a gold beam shot out from it and hit Rose square in the chest. The Doctor screamed as she was raised into the air. Her eyes shot open and she hovered there, not turning into a puppy.

"I am the Bad Wolf." She said. Her voice had the same echo quality it had when she looked into the TARDIS before he regenerated. His brain began to piece everything together.

The TARDIS.

Rose.

BAD WOLF.

"No," the Doctor said. Everything suddenly made sense. Why Rose could talk to the TARDIS, why she hadn't transformed. She was no longer completely human.

He knew she had to be part human because that's how her DNA read to the two headed creatures, but she had looked into the soul of the TARDIS to save him, and it had changed her. She now had a connection with the TARDIS. A connection only…Only Time Lords had. The Doctor felt his stomach jolt when he contemplated the idea that Rose might be part Time Lord. It was all so overwhelming. She would be able to spend an eternity with him, she would never have to leave, and he would be free to love her. He stared at her now, realizing that her DNA was not what the machine wanted and so she was overriding it, destroying it from the inside. He was too overwhelmed to really process what was happening, and he watched as Rose held up her hand and the small grey box combusted into a thousand pieces. Gold beams shot out and hit the puppies accordingly and they transformed back into their human state. The creatures were screaming and trying to chase after the Doctor and Rose, but a hole formed in the ground and sunk every last one of them. Suddenly Rose collapsed back down and the Doctor caught her, kissing her forehead as he did.

"Let's go home." He whispered and carried her back down the stairs. The wall was breaking soon all that would be left was a dirt pile, since all the other walls had been eaten by the ground. The Doctor called out to the humans and told them to go back home, back to their ship. They thanked him profusely and ran off, one by one.

"Don't thank me," he said, "Thank her." And he leaned down and brushed the hair out of Rose's face again.

His Rose, his perfect companion, who might just be able to stay forever like she promised. He felt his breath quicken and his throat tighten.

Don't get too excited, he thought to himself. Run tests when you get back. Rose was stirring in his grasp now and he stopped moving. She opened her eyes and he set her down.

"Hey," she grumbled and he smiled.

"Well done, Rose Tyler." He replied and she smiled her tongue smile. His hearts skipped another beat.

"What happened?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Oh you know, you saved the universe." She laughed, thinking he was kidding. He grabbed her hand and started to walk back toward the TARDIS when they heard a whimpering noise.

"Doctor, look!" Rose exclaimed and ran toward the puppy that was sitting by itself. "This one must've been a real puppy." The Doctor smiled.

"Looks that way!" he said. Rose picked it up and looked at the Doctor.

"Can we keep it?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Puppy Love

Eternal Nights with You

Summary: "It boggles my mind that after nine-hundred years of life, countless death threats and ten regenerations, I find myself at a loss for words when I'm around her. She's shown me I don't know a thing." A collection of "off screen" adventures that reveal the way Rose Tyler changed the Tenth Doctor into a better man. Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliated characters. This all for my own enjoyment!

Author's Note: I was originally going to make this a bunch of one shots, but a continuous story is more fun. What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 4: Puppy Love

"Rose, we are not keeping it." The Doctor said once they were safe on the TARDIS. She had been petting and snuggling the thing the whole way back, but now Rose pouted.

"Doctor, look at its little face!" She held up the puppy; small, brown, big blue eyes. "It just wants a home! It never has to come with us on our trips, just hang out in the TARDIS." The Doctor rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Puppies are work! They need food and have to be trained and I highly, HIGHLY doubt it will take well to the TARDIS. " He said, not so strictly as before. She was breaking him, but he needed to hold firm. He knew what a dog on the TARDIS was like and he had sworn to himself after the first one he would never do it again. Unless it was robotic and could kill Daleks. Rose sighed.

"Could we keep it just until we visit my mum again and then we can ask her to look after it? And then we can visit it?" She asked with a childish glee in her voice. The Doctor knew better than to look in her eyes. He did anyway, of course, and mentally groaned.

"Rose…" He said softly, longingly. He kept staring into her eyes and she looked at him so hopefully he felt his hearts do a thousand somersaults. She won. With a small smile he nodded and turned back toward the TARDIS. She squealed and ran after him, puppy in hand.

"No more souvenirs, Rose! This trip was supposed to be about exploring this plant, and then we had to help those poor-" Rose laughed at his attempt at scolding.

"Those poor people who were being controlled by the weird looking, two headed things. I know, Doctor." She said, finishing off his thought with a cheesy grin. He stared at her for a moment before pursing his lips. " And, might I add, we did that rather successfully _and _saved this puppy, so I think it's a double victory." He scowled in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Right." He replied curtly, but couldn't stop the smirk from making its way on his face. Rose sat down with the puppy and started playing with it. He watched as she lay on the ground and acted like a dog, making woofing noises and jumping whenever the puppy did. She was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Only Rose would be able to come back from a near-death experience like the one on Hystine and return to her beautiful, Rose-like ways of humor and love, all the while playing with a puppy and capturing his hearts once more. Suddenly, he felt them flip.

Hystine.

And his thoughts went back to the realization he had on the plant.

There was a possibility Rose was part Time Lord.

He wanted desperately to grab her and drag her to the medical bay in the TARDIS and run the tests then and there. He also wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go, to revel in the fact that they had one another, but as he saw Rose laugh as the puppy licked her face, he was content to watch her a while longer.

After a while the puppy had fallen asleep and was curled up in the corner of the control room. Rose was sitting next to it and eyeing the Doctor, who was pretending to be fixing some wires. Finally he gave up his game at the sound of Rose yawning and looked at her. He smiled.

"Someone tired?" he cooed and she shook her head. God, she was adorable. He laughed at her and stood up. She smiled as he sat down next to her and the puppy and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was now or never. The anticipation was killing him.

"Rose?" he whispered and she hummed in response, sending shivers down his spine. "This is about something that happened a couple weeks ago when the TARDIS was overheating, remember that?" She nodded and raised her head slightly so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"What about it, Doctor?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Well, that was the start of it, actually. I've been trying to figure out why you and the TARDIS can communicate…" he mumbled. She waited for him to continue. "I'm…I'm um… After what just happened on Hystine, after you saved everyone. Brilliant, brilliant, you." He said, and she blushed. " I just want to check something, and it probably isn't anything, and I probably should have done this right away but I was afraid…"

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked timidly. He sighed.

"I need to run some tests on you. If it's okay." He was scaring her now. Her head had completely come off his shoulder and she was pulling back to get a look at his whole face, which was caked in worry.

"Tests on what, Doctor?" she asked slowly. He avoided her gaze and stood up.

"When you became the Bad Wolf, I'm wondering if something happened that changed you. Made you, er, different. Not bad! And like I said it's probably nothing, but I…I just want to be sure." He said.

He knew Rose was scared, but he wanted to make it seem like something could be wrong so as not to get his own hopes up. Ever since they danced in London the week before, the Doctor had been going back and forth on whether or not to tell her how much she meant to him. He knew she felt the same way, she didn't exactly try to hide it, but the Doctor knew admitting he loved her, forming a relationship with her and growing together just to watch her die in seventy years, assuming no Dalek or something beat time to it, would be more painful than not admitting it.

That all changed after he watched her glow and destroy the box that controlled the transformation of humans on Hystine. After that, after hearing her say the words 'I am the Bad Wolf' for the second time, the Doctor had formed a theory. It was one that was beginning to haunt him, and he just had to know.

She was pulling herself up onto the examination table while the Doctor pulled a sterilized needle out of a drawer. She hadn't said a word walking to the room, and her eyes were dark. She held out her arm for him and he drew a small sample of blood. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but his stomach was too alive with butterflies to do a very convincing job. It was stupid to get excited, what if she was still pure human? Then he'd just get disappointed. Still, the look on Rose's face snapped him from his mental banter and his hand came to rest on her face.

"What're you looking for?" she asked. He swallowed hard.

"What I said – a change." He replied. She tilted her head to the side.

"In what, chomosomes?" she asked. The Doctor laughed.

"In a way…more like DNA." He responded and Rose's eyes widened.

"You – you think I've become a sort of alien or something?" she gasped. His eyes sparkled, regardless of how hard he tried to seem unenthusiastic.

"Yeah." He said, his pitch higher than normal. He placed the needle on a tray and pushed it inside a machine. Rose watched the levels on the screen change a thousand different times and reached he hand out to touch the Doctor. He was there immediately, supporting her.

_Don't get her hopes up either, don't tell her what you suspect_.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before the test tray popped out and the levels all stayed stagnant. With a squeeze the Doctor let go of Rose's hand and walked toward the kit. His hearts skipped a beat.

Rose was half human.

Half time lord.

"R-Rose?" he whispered and turned back around with nothing but pure joy radiating off his face.

"What?" she asked with her eyes wide. He was happy!

"You, uh…You're half Time Lord." He admitted. For a moment she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded slowly, afraid for how she would take the news. She was silent, expressionless, until the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile and her hands leapt to her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. With a squeal she jumped off of the bed and threw herself into her Doctor's arms.

"Does this mean I can stay with you forever?" she asked, her big brown eyes overflowing with tears that landed in her brilliant smile. The Doctor beamed and nodded, pulling Rose closer to him and swaying back and forth.

"If you want to, Rose Tyler, you are more than welcome." She pulled away and gave him a silly look.

"Of course I want to say, you old goof." He looked into her eyes and for a moment everything else faded. He began to panic despite what she had just said.

"Are you okay with it? I mean…you're not really human anymore and I know that it might be overwhelming –" He asked, Rose smiled her tongue smile. The Doctor felt a burn in his abdomen.

"Doctor, I get to stay with you forever. And I know you. Being a Time Lord doesn't mean you aren't human, not as far as emotions and morals and all that go." She said. He looked down, unable to look at her as she complimented him on something he didn't necessarily agree with. "You help people, Doctor. You save them. It's because you are a Time Lord you are able to do that. You are the greatest person I've ever known, and you are more human that a lot of real humans I know." She told him. He smiled despite himself. Knowing Rose thought so highly of him sent a wave of excitement through him, even though he knew he truly did not deserve it. For a split second, the Doctor let the guilt settle. She was blinded by her idolization. She had no idea what being a Time Lord truly meant.

"Rose…" He began to say. He had to tell her the haunting feeling of knowing everything that ever was, ever is, ever will be. The feeling of being alone. He had done this to her, and as happy as he was that she could stay with him, eventually she would grow to hate him. A Time Lord is a sentence for isolation. Then Rose said something that changed everything.

"You aren't the last of your kind anymore, in a way. I don't think there is anything that could have happened that would make me more okay with anything. Ever." She whispered. The Doctor felt the tears threaten to fall. The confliction he was feeling was beginning to be overwhelming. Rose had a point, he wasn't alone anymore – not completely. Perhaps isolation didn't have to be the way.

Rassalion, how he loved her.

Rose, this perfect little human had fought against all time and space to save him. Rose, the girl who could take his breath away in just one smile, had managed to find a way to make him feel young again. She had given him a reason for living, and now he could do so with her by his side always.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the universe." He beamed. She smiled back.

"Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, with the Doctor. As it should be." She replied. He felt his breath quicken as he heard he say these words.

"I would very much like to kiss you now." The Doctor whispered, and Rose's heart had never beaten so quickly.

"I-" she began to say, but her words soon turned into a moan as the Doctor's lips touched hers. At first it was soft and gentle. The Doctor kept both hands cupping Rose's face as her own hands were placed delicately on his waist. Suddenly it deepened, and the Doctor began to push Rose back toward examination bed. With a growl he hoisted her up so her legs were straddling his hips and continued to kiss her, this time more fiercely. He had moved his arms to wrap around her middle and pulled her as tight as she could be against his body. Her hands had managed to slip into his hair and she began to lightly scratch him in delight, which received a moan from him.

"Doctor…" she hummed, and he smiled into the kisses he was planting on her neck. "Doctor-" she repeated, moving with him as he began to suck and pull at her delicate skin. "DOCTOR-" she cried and he pulled away, afraid he was hurting her. Rose smiled. "The puppy is still in the control room."

The Doctor stared at Rose incredulously. He was so aroused and in such a need for her he actually couldn't fathom how he wasn't stripping her down on the table. And yet he wasn't. He was staring at her amazed. Leave it to Rose Tyler to be able to get his blood pulsing and knock him to the ground all at the same time.

"If I say we can keep it here, will you let me keep going?" he asked, his voice husky. She giggled and smiled _that_ smile, and the Doctor lost it. He threw his mouth against hers again and picked her up, carrying her down the hallway of the TARDIS. He could faintly hear the sounds of a whimpering puppy echoing through the halls and Rose kept trying to protest that she should check on it.

"She's happy for us." He said in response and she rolled her eyes. She knew the dog was probably fine and just wanted to be loved, but she continued to protest while she kissed the Doctor, rolling her tongue against his and causing his to moan. "I'll tell you what, Rose Tyler…" he said in between kisses. His breathing was heavy and she was whimpering in response. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him toward her before he could finish, biting his lower lip. He gave her a sultry smile began to circle his tongue on her neck. "You can have a whole litter of puppies for all I care right now." She smiled slyly and pulled his jacket off, throwing it to the side of the room they had managed to find themselves in at some point. She kissed him again and he began to unbutton her shirt, guiding her down toward the bed. He stared at her perfect beauty, and she cupped a hand to his cheek.

"Remember, Doctor. You got me forever now. Don't make promises you don't want to keep." He smiled slowly.

"I never_ promised _you could have a litter," he teased, his eyes burning with desire. She laughed.

"We'll talk about it later." She said. Her next words were velvet and sent to Doctor nearly over the edge. "You look sexy with your shirt off." He grinned like a maniac.  
"So do you."

Down the hallway the puppy had fallen back asleep in the same corner as if nothing had changed when in reality, everything had.

* * *

A/N: Again, this story could be a bunch of unrelated one-shots or a continuous story. Please let me know which you would prefer. I've tried to keep it simple so I can easily make this a full-fledged story but detailed enough so each chapter stands alone. I also know there are some details that connect the chapters thus far, but from here out I can take it in either of the two directions. Any input is appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
